Meet The Snipes/Issue 17
This Is Issue 17 of Meet The Snipes. Issue 17 Lee Johnson's POV It’s been two days since this plague began, and I haven’t left my room, since there are most likely shambling humans looking to eat my brains on the outside. I’ve had my pistol at my side at all moments, but I’m running out of food. I have never stocked up on much food, so it should have been more obvious to me that this would eventually happen. I stare the door, wondering if I should leave today and go get more food, or if I should stay here longer. But my question is answered, and I see my door swing open, and three pale looking people walking towards me. I look at the three, and I know that they are the cannibals that have been talked about. I slowly walk towards them, wondering what to do, but then I remember from the news report. They attack anything they can get their hands on, and the best place to attack is the head to kill them. I walk up to one, and acting quickly I slam the gun against it’s forehead, and with a sickening crack it falls to the ground, and creates a pool of blood around itself. I look at the other two, and I quickly give one of them the same treatment as the first. But then the third one manages to grab me, and tackles me to the floor. The gun slides from my hand. I quickly punch the thing in the head, but that doesn’t do anything. I grab both of it’s hand, and force it off of me, and I quickly stand up, and kick it’s head. The thing still tries to grab me, so I quickly kick it’s head again, and I don’t stop kicking until I can see that it’s head looks more like a squished pumpkin than a head. I quickly catch my breath, and I bend over and pick up my pistol. I put it in my pocket, and I walk outside of my room. I look around, and seeing none of the cannibals I quickly run outside, and slowly make my way towards the street, it’s empty. This always has been a quite neighborhood. I slowly make my way down the street, looking around for any of the cannibals. I stop when I see someone standing at the end of the street, with another person standing in front of him. I slowly make my way towards them, and when I’m behind one of them, I quickly swing the barrel of my pistol at the back of his head. I soon realize that this was a mistake, when one of them yells “Watch out!”. The one I’m swinging at turns around, and he grabs the barrel of my pistol, and he punches me in the face. He tackles me to the ground, and he’s about to punch me, “Stop, I’m sorry about this. I thought you were those cannibals, don’t hurt me, please.” I say, and the man stands up, and he helps me up. “You should be more careful kid, if it were anyone else I bet you would be dead by now. Names Wesley by the way, this is my wife Hannah.” The man says. ---- Superior's POV I wake up, only to see Ralph standing in front of me, holding a shotgun. “About time you woke up Superior, we tracked down where the snitch is, but it might get compromised due to the walking corpses. We should go now, so get up.” Ralph says, and slowly stand up from my couch. I haven’t been sleeping much these past three days, and the only reason I’ve gotten any sleep is because I couldn’t have been more tired, and I was sitting, and the couch was calling for me to sleep on it. But enough of this, it’s time the snitch got what was coming to him. I guess I should explain what happened. So you see, the snitch had been planted in us about a month ago, and we didn’t know. Our rival gang had done this, and since we just recently found this out, we have been trying to kill the fucker, but to no avail since they seem to move him every time we go to where he is supposed to be. But this time I’ve been able to pull a few strings with someone that owes me favors in the rival gang, I spared his life and it was worth it, now that we can finally kill that snitch. I pick up my pistol from the ground, and I hide it in my jacket. Ralph hides his shotgun in his jacket, “Let’s go Ralph.” I say, and we start go outside of my house, since we need to be less conspicuous than usual we enter my car. “We should go through the back streets; the snitch is in warehouse number 5.” Ralph says. “Well it’s time he got what he deserves.” I say, and I start up the car, and back it up. I begin driving through the streets, making my way to the warehouse. “Wait stop.” Ralph says, and when I stop he gets out of the car. I see what he was looking at, and I see him sprint towards the sidewalk, and he kicks a biter off of stranger. I get out of the car, and I walk to Ralph. Ralph has just finished beating the biter’s brains in when he looks at the stranger. “You okay?” Ralph says, and I put my hand on his shoulder. “He’s not our problem Ralph, let’s go, the man can protect himself.” I say, but Ralph shrugs my hand off. “Yeah I’m okay, thanks sir, the name’s Ben Renolds, what are your names?” The man says. “That’s not important right now, you can go on your way now.” I say, but the man shakes his head. “You saved my life, and I don’t think I’ll last long by myself, as seen. You mind if I stick around with you, I won’t cause any problems and I’ll stay out of your business.” Ben says, and he looks at both of us. I sigh slowly, “Fine, but you have to stay out of our business.” I say, and Ben nods. Category:Meet The Snipes Category:Meet The Snipes Issues Category:Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues